Never Back Down
by Satoshi Auditore
Summary: Después de intentar en Alola ser campeón, la vida le da una mala jugada a Ash pero la oportunidad de ser el mejor en algo más, acompáñenlo en esta nueva vida, demostrando su valía en el Hexágono y que ellos estaban equivocados. -Ligero crossover con la película de Never Back Down-.
1. Chapter 1

Sabes que es la traición?

Yo no sé lo que es... hasta hoy. Como siempre iba de región en región tratando de hacerme campeón y como siempre termine fallando, unas derrotas fueron humillantes y otras demostraban que aún faltaba, Alola fue mi última parada... volví a fallar, una vez más estuve aún más cerca. El campeón fue quien me derroto, finalizando recibí una llamada de mi madre pensé que me felicitaría... pero no...

Se notaba furiosa e incluso me lanzo una mirada asesina, nunca sentí tanto miedo al hablar con mi madre... antes de que pudiera responder me grito, me insulto, me desprecio llego hasta el punto de decirme que hubiera deseado abortarme

Sabes lo que es que tu propia madre te diga eso... Creo que no, verdad? Como sea pero no se detuvo ahí. Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Barry, Cilan, Iris y Stephan continuaron con el sufrimiento...

Me decían que era una decepción, como habían podido viajar conmigo, conocerme, pensar que podría ser algo en la vida, como perdieron ante mí, creyeron en mis palabras de aliento etc. Corte la llamada... sentí triste, odio, impotencia e ira, salí del centro pokemon sin dudarlo y corrí hasta donde pude. Comenzó a llover me encontraba en la selva de la isla Mele Mele, quería estar solo... pasaron horas cuando deje de llorar y decide regresar a la casa del Prof. Kukui, en el camino encontré miembros del Team Skull amenazando a un niño para que él les entregara entregar su lillipup.

No supe si fue por instinto golpe a uno de ellos en el rostro y al otro en las costillas, le grite al niño que corriera. El me obedeció mientras los 2 reclutas se paraban... Era evidente no saldría ileso pero no se las pondría fácil.

Intentaron rodearme, uno me golpearía y el otro me daría una patada, logre interceptar el brazo y golpearlo en la mejilla pero recibí la patada en el abdomen sacándome el aire, evite caerme, nuevamente intento patearme pero esta vez era hacia la cara, tome su pierna y sin proponérmelo patee la rodilla de su pierna que lo mantenía equilibrado, pero fui derribado por su compañero que golpeo mi cara como costillas. Atrape una de sus manos empujándolo lo más cerca de mi cabeza para darle un cabezazo, rompiéndole la nariz tan solo me distraje unos momentos cuando sentí como me estrangulaba el otro para después ser nuevamente golpeado en el abdomen.

Mi panorama era pésimo si no me liberaba esto sería malo, le coloque un codazo a quien me estrangulaba, para tomarlo del brazo y empujarlo hacia adelante cayendo sobre su compañero. Ambos se levantaron, uno saco un cuchillo... era demasiado obvio le colme la paciencia y ahora deseaba matarme... no se lo permitiré... se lanzó así mi sin dudar o esperarme, apenas logre esquivarlo pero mi suerte no duro mucho cuando logro hacer un corte diagonal cerca del ojo, gracias a Arceus no daño mi ojo pero era horrible el dolor que sentía ahí.

Una vez más lo intento pero esta vez era hacia mi pecho o abdomen mientras el otro miraba aquello como si fuera una película, logre atrapar el cuchillo de su mango evitando que llegara a su destino... No sé en qué momento pero... tome uno de sus brazos lo gire de forma que su codo quedara hacia arriba, golpee su codo rompiendo su brazo para después darle una patada en el abdomen provocando que este retrocediera hasta caer encima de una banca y quedar atorado en un bote de basura. Sin perder tiempo el miembro restante venia hacia mí a toda velocidad yo solo lo esquive y le coloque el pie, se golpeó la cabeza en un poste. Me encime en el y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara... Puño, Talón de la mano, rápido, lento. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me canse y deje su rostro todo morado, sangrado y golpeado. Una oficial Jenny llego, yo solo me desmaye.

Desperté en el centro pokemon de la isla con el brazo enyesado, una venda en mi cabeza, curitas en los golpes como en la cortada, tenía una pequeña sutura en mi cabeza. Intente pararme pero una suave mano me detuvo... Lillie... vi lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía si eran de felicidad de verme o tristeza al ver mi estado.

Lillie: No te levantes, estas aun herido y tienes un par de costillas rotas -limpiándose las lágrimas-

Ash: Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? -recostándose nuevamente-

Lillie: Unas 3 horas, la oficial Jenny te encontró y a otros 2 miembros del Team Skull severamente golpeados. Gladio los buscaba.

Ash: Lillie... perdóname. -casi al borde del llanto-

Lillie: De que hablas?

Ash: Yo... los golpe de esa manera.

Lillie: T-tu... pero...c-como...

Ash: Estaba enojado y hui a la selva unas horas a despegar mi mente, al regresar a la casa vi a esos malditos amenazando a un niño, no tenía mis pokemon así que... los golpee. Si me odias por eso lo entenderé.

Lillie: Ash... -sin pensarlo 2 veces lo abraza- tranquilo sé que lo hiciste por una buena causa... Bueno tengo que irme, mañana vendremos a verte a primera hora.- deshaciendo el abrazo y saliendo de la habitación-

Inconscientemente mire el reloj eran las 9 de la noche. Intente dormir un poco. Sentía los rayos del sol pasar levemente por mi cara obligándome a despertar. Era las 7:30 am, escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse entrando Lillie, Gladio, Lulu, Kiawe, Lana, Chris y el Prof. Kukui.

Lana: Alola Ash.

Ash: Hola Lana.

Chris: Como te encuentras amigo.

Ash: Me he encontrado en peores.

Lulu: Fuiste muy imprudente.

Ash: Lo siento.

Gladio: Como lograste darles tal paliza?

Ash: Ni yo sé... creo que actué por instinto.

Prof. Kukui: Chicos salgan un momento quiero hablar con el -todos mueven la cabeza en señal de afirmación para retirarse- Ash ayer intente hablar a tu casa pero nadie contesto, pregunte si habían grabando alguna llamada a tu casa... Quieres hablar de ello?

Ash: No... La verdad no.

Prof. Kukui: Bien... los profesores están al tanto de la situación si quieres quedarte en Alola o ir a otra región a vivir, incluso volver a Kanto, solo dímelo.

Ash: Si.

Prof. Kuikui: Ven aquí -abrazando al chico- tranquilo sé que es difícil.

Ash: Porque ella me hizo esto -sollozando en el hombro del profesor-

Pasaron varios días cuando por fin me dieron de alta, me quede unos meses en Alola mientras pensaba a donde ir...

Mientras pasaba eso me informo el Prof. Kukui que en Kanto el Prof. Oak cuidaba a mis pokemon mientras Tracey y Gary encontraron y llevaron con él a Primeape, Pidgeot, Lapras y Squirtle quien se retiró del escuadrón. Al menos sé que ellos si me apoyan. Mientras el tiempo transcurría comenzó a desarrollar un enorme interés por los pokemon tipo lucha y siniestro además de un deporte…. MMA.

Comencé a investigar sobre dicho deporte muy popular en Kalos, Unova y Alola, los movimientos, los golpes… eran casi similares a cuando golpea a esos miembros del Team Skull. Decidí ir a casa de Kaudan-san tenia ciertas dudas y quería verlo. Si bien mi visita le sorprendió me invito a pasar.

Kaudan: Quieres algo de tomar Ash?

Ash: Jugo está bien –comienza a ver la sala hasta que se encontró con una foto algo curiosa pero antes de tomarla llego el Kahuna-

Kaudan: Aquí tienes –dándole un vaso con jugo de piña y sentándose- Y que querías decirme?

Ash: -bebiendo un poco del vaso- Gracias, bueno… no tendrá algún entrenamiento especial para tipo lucha o decirme dónde encontrar un pokemon de ese tipo.

Kaudan: Porque la pregunta.

Ash: Comencé a despertar un interés muy especial en ellos como los tipo siniestro.

Kaudan: Antes que nada cuantos posees?

Ash: Hawlucha, Heracross, Infernape, Pignite, Primeape y Scraggy.

Kaudan: Alguno en especial que desees capturar?

Ash: No la verdad, No.

Kaudan: Bien… tengo un entrenamiento riguroso de 4 meses para pokemon de ese tipo tráelos, los evaluare y veré que podemos mejorar de ellos. En cuanto a donde podrías encontrar uno no sé muy bien, tengo un amigo que se dedica a criarlos, aunque eso dependerá de ti.

Ash: Gracias Kaudan-san, por cierto quien es el joven de la foto. Parece un luchador de la MMA. –Señalando una foto de un joven de 24 años parecía que estaba celebrando una victoria, mostrando golpees en la cara y portar guantes de dicho deporte-.

Kaudan: Soy yo de joven.

Ash: En serio?!

Kaudan: No tenía idea que te gustara el deporte.

Ash: Me comenzó llamar la atención.

Kaudan: Sabes me diste una idea… trae a tus pokemon y te hare ganar condición, ese deporte exige mucho.

Ash: Si gracias.

Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con mi madre me sentía feliz, llegue con el director: Gabriel Oak le pedí de favor si me comunicaba a Kanto para hablar con el profesor Oak. Me dio la autorización y casi inmediatamente cuando los llamamos nos respondió ambos nos saludamos y le comentaba de mis nuevos intereses despertados, no faltaba decir que el profesor y director se impresionaron por lo que dije. También les dije del entrenamiento para los tipo Lucha así que con una sonrisa y palabras de aliento me envió mis pokemon tipo Lucha. Mañana comenzaría.

Me levante muy temprano, Kaudan me dijo que me necesitaba en su casa a las 6 am algo temprano para mi gusto pero estaba dispuesto a todo, ese día no salí con mi ropa habitual si no con una camisa sin mangas de color verde fuerte, unas deportivas grises, shorts blancos con azul, guantes sin dedos rojos y una mochila deportiva azul fuerte con un cambio de ropa y una botella de agua.

-Aquí inserten Startisan – Just-

Una vez llegue a su casa, le entregue mis pokemon que su Hariyama entrenaría, él se dedicaría a entrenarme…

Empezamos con trotes a la arena de batalla de su casa – 10 minutos.

Aumentar la velocidad al último minuto.

Calentábamos – 10 minutos.

Pasaba unas 2 horas aprendiendo conceptos básicos como la defensa, golpees y como avanzar en la arena. Otras 2 en entrenamientos físicos.

Pruebas de velocidad, resistencia, fuerza, coordinación.

También me enseño algunas técnicas para defenderme de un cuchillo e incluso una pistola.

Me dio un plan alimenticio.

Nade unos 50 metros.

Solo me entrenaba entre-semana, los fines de semana corría en la mañana antes del desayuno y también antes de la cena, comencé a ayudar a descargar cajas en los supermercados ganando algo de fuerza. Hacia algunas lagartijas, sentadillas y abdominales para no perder condición. Kiawe decía que le hacer deporte estaba generándome un cambio positivo, Chris se quejaba de que el podría conseguir mejor condicen con algún invento –algo que nos parecía graciosos y raro a la vez- por su parte Lana, Lillie y Lulu me daban uno que otro alago o cumplido pero siempre estaban sonrojadas. Después de los 4 meses de entrenamiento duro tenía la condición necesaria para entrenar dicho deporte ahora solo falta la prueba final.

-Fin de la canción-

Ash: Prof. Kukui!

Prof. Kukui: Si Ash?

Ash: Ya lo decidí y….

* * *

Que les pareció?

Debo continuar o nel?

Cuales tipo Lucha debe tener Ash, ahora?

Comenten

(Sé que es corto pero esta idea me rondo hoy y necesitaba publicarla).

Adiós y les tendré la segunda parte en una semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: Me quedare en Alola, Kauda-san me ha prometido enseñarme capoeira.

Prof. Kukui: Me parece bien pero tengo una pregunta... Porque has decidido quedarte?

Ash: Bueno tal vez le sorprenda pero decidí dejar la ruta del maestro pokemon por la de peleador.

Prof. Kukui: Entonces estas abandonando tu sueño?

Ash: De cierta forma si... No lo hago por ellos, lo pensé varias veces si no puedo demostrarles que no soy de lo piensan en una batalla pokemon quizás en un hexágono pueda... -mira a través de la ventana- Cualquiera pensaría que estoy rindiendo ante ellos pero no, entrenare cada tipo de arte marcial de las 7 regiones, conoceré cada estilo de la MMA y seré un gran peleador.

Prof. Kukui: Ya entiendo, si es tu decisión -levantando su mano- ten por cierto que tendrás todo mi apoyo.

Ash: - estrechando su mano.- Gracias profesor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Kaudan: Bien Ash antes de practicar el Capoeira debes saber que es... El capoeira es un arte marcial que mezcla danza y acrobacias, tiene movimientos rápidos y complejos. Principalmente usamos la agilidad de brazos y piernas formando patadas, fintas y derribos. Probaremos tu agilidad.

-Kaudan saca un par de varas de bambú-

Ash: Para que son... -recibe un golpe en la muñeca derecha- Auch!

Kaudan: Muy lento. -tira otro golpe-

Ash: -Apenas lo esquiva- Que rayos es esto?!

Kaudan: Necesitas reflejos y los reflejos te darán la agilidad para esquivar los golpees de tus contrincantes. Una vez más.

Ash: -Arceus en que me metí-

* * *

Inserten: Under The Knife – Rise Against

* * *

El entrenamiento no fue nada fácil, además de mejorar mis reflejos, agilidad también la elasticidad esta última fue la que más dolió, tenía que ser capaz de hacer un "split", algo de lo cual no era capaz, como sufrió mi entrepierna y las piernas, no solo eso también tuve que ganar fuerzas en piernas y brazos, demasiados ejercicios de equilibrio, practica de acrobacias, tenía que cargar un costal de boxeo de 50 kilos y caminar encuclillas 20 vueltas a su arena pokemon, jalar una carreta llena de troncos de su casa hasta la granja más cercana... los 15 peores kilómetros de mi vida, no solo hacia eso cada semana, me propuse correr 10 kilómetros los fines de semana, antes del desayuno y cena. Varias veces iba con Kiawe a la granja de su familia para hacer trabajos pesados. Seguía una dieta que me recomendó Kauda-san para mejorar mi musculatura, durante el almuerzo en la escuela pokemon iba a escondidas al gimnasio para practicar un poco los movimientos. Pasaron cerca de 3 meses y ya había progresado lo suficiente. Comencé ha practicar las técnicas de combate de golpees con manos, codos, palmas, cabezazos, patadas, mejore notablemente mi "Ginga" -traducción literal mecerse-

Varias veces que entrenaba mis amigos iban para observar que hacía, siempre se impresionaban de lo que lograba, cada movimiento, pirueta, golpe no solo expulsa lo que me habían dicho en el pasado si no que también comenzaba mi camino para mostrar quien realmente soy...

Varios días después Kaudan-san me dijo que quería intentar algo...

* * *

-Páusenla aquí-

* * *

Kaudan: Bien Ash este costal pesa casi 90 kilos, quiero que lo patees pero este tiene que caer de una sola patada.

Ash: Pero es demasiado pesado no creo lograrlo.

Kaudan: Con esa actitud menos, deja de pensar en tus limitaciones y aprender a romper esa barrera. Así que inténtalo.

Ash: Bien -preparándose y lanzando la patada.-

Kaudan: Muy débil, de nuevo.

Ash: -vuelve a patear-

Kaudan: De nuevo.

Ash: -nuevamente patea-

Kaudan: Acaso no puedes derribar un simple costal como lo lograras contra alguien de ese mismo peso.

Ash: Este maldito costal es casi imposible de mover! -mostrando furia y frustración-

Kaudan: -haciendo a un lado a Ash- Observa.

Kaudan se posiciono como si fuera una especie de boxeador, respiraba profundamente, parecía casi concentrado en el costal y no en otra cosa, inmediatamente abandono la posición de boxeador iniciando su "Ginga" fueron unos diez segundos para después ejercer una patada que derribo sin problemas el costal.

Kaudan: Debes de romper los limites, trata de concentrar algo de enojo quizás te funcione.

Ash: S-si... -recuperándose del asombro y respirando profundamente para soltar su patada.-

Kaudan: Lograste moverlo mejor que antes, casi cae. Qué pensaste?

Ash: Lo sucedido hace 3 meses. -pateando de nuevo-

Kaudan: No es suficiente, concentra más esa furia.

Ash: -Se coloca en posición de guardia tipo box y lanza nuevamente una patada-

Kaudan: Aun falta... Acaso es toda tu fuerza que tienes! Les darás la razón de que eres débil!

Ash: No... No se las daré, No se las daré! -ejecutando una patada con la suficiente fuerza que no solo tira el costal sino que lo rompe ligeramente-

Kaudan: Usa ese sentimiento, aprende a romper tus limites por algo son creados para ver hasta donde somos capaces de llegar por ser mejores. Es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos y aprenderás una nueva arte marcial.

Ash: Otra?

Kaudan: En Alola hay 2: Capoeira y Muay Thai.

* * *

-quiten la pausa-

* * *

Desde aquella prueba Kaudan-san, me entreno en serio, día y noche, aprendiendo y practicando. Con algo de dinero compre un costal para practicar en casa, comencé a leer sobre ambas artes marciales por lo visto el Muay Thai es algo parecido al boxeo en Unova -al menos iré más preparado- también supe que la sede de la MMA es en Unova por lo que decide ese sería mi último destino para renacer como un peleador, Me comunique con el resto de profesores para preguntar por altos mandos o lideres tipo lucha si conocían artes marciales.

Me pasaron con ellos automáticamente, parece ser que tendré varios maestros. El Prof. Kukui acepto que viajara para aprender diferentes estilos. Kaudan-san me dio un Tyrogue con quien entrenaría también, conforme pasaba el tiempo fui mejorando hubo ocasiones en los que iba a pequeños torneos para que comenzar a aprender cómo se pelea e irlo adaptando a la MMA, a veces ganaba, perdía, quedaba en empate, tampoco he de negar que salía ileso recibí golpes devastadores costillas, brazos y piernas rotas. Pero nunca me deje vencer esos golpes, no me desanimarían. Siempre con la intención de ganar y aprender iba a dichos eventos y cuando perdía practica el doble, El resto de los muchachos decidieron entrenar como medio defensivo para cuando fuera necesario. -Si soy sincero Chris sufría con cada ejercicio, era algo gracioso de ver como escuchar sus quejas de que algún día inventaría algo que le daría mi condición en 5 días-

Pasaron cerca de 6 meses y Tyrogue evoluciono a Hitmontop debido a la influencia del entrenamiento de Capoeira, celebre mi 1er cumpleaños en Alola, no solo recibí algunos tarjetas de felicitaciones, también una fiesta, recibí equipo nuevo para entrenar, un libro sobre los tipo lucha y siniestro, un huevo de un tipo lucha de parte de Gladion y la corporación Aether, etc. El prof. Kukui fue a Kanto debido a que el Prof Oak hizo un seminario sobre crianza y cuidados específicos pokemon, me quede algunos días solo, los 3 primeros descanse -llevaba tiempo que no me relajaba tanto- proseguí entrenando con Hitmontop, al igual que el resto de mis pokemon tipo, en las noches solía leer sobre los tipo siniestro y lucha para crear un equipo perfecto de ambos igual sobre algunos luchadores famosos, técnicas, reglas, categoría de peso.

Había ha pasado un año era hora de despedirme...

* * *

-End the Song-

* * *

Lillie POV

* * *

Desde que Ash golpeo a aquellos miembros del Team Skull y lo que le dijo su madre pensé que se rompería pero no... Dedico su tiempo y energías en encontrar algo que le demostraría a ella y el resto que era alguien grande y no un perdedor, tengo que admitirlo desde que iba a entrenar con Kaudan-sama gano algo de musculatura eso lo hacía... atractivo, conforme pasaba el tiempo se esforzaba enormemente, alguna que otra ocasión yo y el resto íbamos a verlo. El observarlo haciendo esos movimientos, golpes, patadas, era no solo hermoso si no que demostraba que a diferencia de mucha gente Ash era alguien perseverante que demostraría lo grande que es, vimos cuando Kaudan-sama también le enseño a Ash a romper sus límites y saco su máximo potencial. También éramos espectadores en los combates a los que asistían, lo vimos perder, ganar y hasta empatar, recuperarse de sus heridas.

No lo negare desde que ayudo a detener el ansia de poder de mi madre me he enamorado de él, accedí a entrenar con los demás con tal de estar más cerca. Incluso cunado acompañe al Prof. al seminario le enviaba mensajes constantemente para saber cómo se encontraba, el día en que regresamos lo vimos dormido en el sofá. Me pareció tierno verlo así, hoy se va Kanto para entrenar con el miembro del Alto Mando: Bruno.

No sé en cuanto tiempo nos volveremos a ver pero espero que sea pronto.

* * *

POV normal.

* * *

Aeropuerto de la Isla Mele Mele.

Prof. Kukui: Bien Ash supongo que esta es la despedida, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Ash: Claro, de eso estoy seguro.

Kaudan: Continúa practicando y juntando cada movimiento de arte marcial que aprendas así estarás listo para la MMA.

Ash: Si.

Kiawe: Cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería.

Gladion: Espero que cuando nos veamos me des otro combate igual que el de la liga.

Ash: Donde sea y cuando quieras.

Chris: Adiós amigo, cuando regreses veras que ya tendré un invento que me dará un cuerpo entrenado de años en solo 5 días -mostrando cierto aire de orgullo-.

Ash: C-claro -con un gotón en la nuca-.

Mallow: Chao, cuando vuelvas te hare una gran banquete.

Lana: Nos vemos, para cuando regreses Popplio será una hermosa Primaria.

Ash: Ya lo creo.

Todos pasan a retirarse dejando solos a Ash y Lillie.

Lillie: Y-yo... me alegro de que encontraras algo por que pelear y aprender.

Ash: Gracias Lillie, aunque tengo que agradecértelo.

Lillie: A mí?

Ash: Fuiste comprensiva conmigo y me apoyaste en esta nueva carrera, además -sacando un pequeño estuche- ten.

Lillie: Para mí? -enormemente sonrojada- gracias (al abrirlo encuentra un collar con un dige de un Ninetales de Alola).

Ash: Tómalo como un seguro.

Lillie: Seguro?

Ash: De que nos volveremos a ver-abrazando fuertemente a la chica.- Nos vemos.

La rubia que quedo desconcertada unos momentos para después irse con una sonrisa a la limusina con James hacia su casa, mientras Ash iba en su avión junto a todo su equipo de tipo Lucha, Pikachu, el de Alola y el huevo rumbo a Kanto donde seguiría su camino a la MMA.

* * *

-se aceptan sugerencias de artes marciales y pokemon tipo lucha-

Artes marciales:

Alola: Capoeira y Muay Thai.

Kalos: Krav Maga.

Unova: Box – se que es deporte-

Kanto: Karate y Taekwondo.

Johto:

Hoenn:

* * *

Equipo:

Hitmontop

Huevo.

Hitmolee –más adelante-.

* * *

-Me tarde debido a que se fue 3 días la luz en mi casa, fui por mis útiles, forre, marque, entregue, etc. Lo normal en el regreso a clases y mande a que revisaran mi compu-


End file.
